linglogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Inconsistency
=Definition= Arguer asserts inconsistent premises, asserts a premise that is inconsistent with his or her conclusion, or argues for inconsistent conclusions. : Pattern: : P and not-P =Example= In this ad, Republican Flip Flopper (1956)), then presidential candidate Eisenhower is portrayed of committing the fallacy of inconsistency. The ad opens with candidate Eisenhower showcased in a carnival as a "Republican Side Show". The candidate shows himself having two heads; meaning two views, two opinions. The candidate is shown on the double talk platform, promising to solve all your problems and answer all the questions you the people have. Every time an audience member asks a question the candidate responds with two answers one coming from each head. One head has one answer while the other has another one ultimately neither answer relating to one another. The inconsistency begins to form; an audience member asks the candidate "what about Korea"? One of the candidate's head responds with, "We don’t belong in Korea let the communist have it", and the other head says "We should expand the war open a second front in China". The audience member replies with "wait a minute we can do both pull our troops and invade China". Everything the candidate says is double talk; getting two policies in one is inconsistent. Other Examples In this ad, Starburst Mime, the mime is a contradiction to itself as well as the candy starburst. The ad opens up with a typical day at the park except for the fact that there is a screaming mime. The inconsistency in this ad comes from the screaming mime; mines don’t scream they do not make noise period they are silent. The mime is explains what he is performing, "Are you ready for the first portion of my act, I’m in a box". When Mimes perform an audience is suppose to guess what he or she is doing instead of the mime screaming it at loud. The ad goes on to be inconsistent when the man sitting in the bench explains how starburst the candy is full contradictions. "They don’t make sense either they are solid yet juicy like a liquid". Both are contradictions; a screaming mine, a solid that is liquid. In this ad, Obama: Obama: Two Presidents for the Price of One, Obama is accused of being a flip flopper; committing the fallacy of inconsistent with his political views. The ad opens up with president Obama speaking about his stand on the war; he speaks about "deliberately proceeding out of Iraq". Then the ad goes to a clip were he is saying the opposite in an interview. He goes to say, "I never said troops should be withdrawn, what I've said is we needed to make sure and execute the rebuilding and reconstruction process. I don’t think we should have an official date mark to do that". The inconsistency goes throughout the entire ad, portraying president Obama as having two views and not being able to decide where he stands. Therefore he is making his political views inconsistent. In this interview John McCain commits the fallacy of inconsistency. John McCain asserts inconsistent and contradictory claims about his stand on gay marriage. The video features McCain during a live appearance on Hardball on MSNBC. When he is first asked if gay marriage should be allowed, McCain responds, "I think gay marriage should be allowed if there is a ceremony type of thing." He says he "does not have a problem with that." The video fast-forwards 11 minutes to the moment when McCain declares, "If gay people want to have private ceremonies, that is fine, but I do not believe that gay marriage should be legal." Evidently, there is an inconsitency between his initial response and his second response 11 minutes later. Then, the video moves on to another interview, and John McCain is asked if he is "against civil unions for gay couples." McCain sputters, "I am not...umm dat duh..." The video concludes with an out-of-context clip of McCain saying "straight talk."